


Очередная проверка

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Ночь, казарма, коммандер красит броню, и всё заверте...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Routine Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593684) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Огромное спасибо за бетинг Mephisto in Onyx и [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).

В корусантских казармах 327-го было темно и тихо. Айла Секура внесла стопку датападов в комнату коммандера Блая и обнаружила, что тот сидит в углу, склонившись над столом. В воздухе висела едкая вонь и сумрак, только в свете ламп над столешницей отдавало резким блеском Блаево «рукоделие». Рядом, у стены, шеренгой выстроились доспехи, влажно посверкивая отметинами различных оттенков жёлтого, а сам Блай сосредоточенно докрашивал шлем.   
  
— Вот уж не ожидала вас здесь найти, коммандер, — произнесла Айла. Подошла и оглядела свежепокрашенные части брони. — Я думала, вы вместе с остальными наслаждаетесь увольнительной.  
  
Блай потянулся, отчётливо хрустнув суставами.  
  
— Хотел подготовить снаряжение, сэр. Только вчера получил.  
  
Он показал Айле шлем второй фазы, а потом отодвинул его на место: сушиться. Рукава Блаева комбинезона были закатаны до локтей, а руки заляпаны краской.  
  
Айла потёрла большим пальцем жёлтую татуировку на его щеке, Блай посмотрел на неё с интересом.  
  
— На всякий случай.  
  
— Это всё мне? — спросил он, когда она поставила стопку датападов на угол стола.  
  
— В основном административка. Торопиться некуда.  
  
Блай безразлично откинулся на спинку стула, кстати продемонстрировав Айле приятные глазу очертания собственного тела. Голубые пальцы скользнули по щеке, щетина чуть оцарапала кожу.  
  
— Значит, здесь сейчас никого?  
  
— Только вы и я, сэр, — он поймал её руку, переплёл пальцы со своими. Айла потянулась и запустила другую руку в его волосы, с удовольствием ощущая, какие они мягкие — не то что намечающаяся борода.  
  
— Отросли уже, я заметил, — произнёс Блай и нежно потёрся о ладонь затылком.  
  
Ещё со времён того памятного крушения на Маридуне Айла начала замечать, что чувствует к своему коммандеру особую симпатию: ей хотелось прикасаться к нему, обнимать, и — желание было довольно эгоистичное — вдоволь погладить его по волосам. Когда она впервые поцеловала Блая в опускающемся турболифте, он едва не шарахнулся, даже к стене прислонился. Однако за последний год их отношения стали заметно теплее. Между ними установился негласный уговор, что нет, не происходит ничего особенного, просто время от времени обоим нужно разрядиться. Как правило, случалось это каждые пару месяцев.  
  
Айла, не разнимая рук, заставила его встать, бросила взгляд на койку, но Блай шагнул к ней и прижал бёдрами к столу. Губы у него были тёплые, а руки — сильные. Она расстегнула головную повязку, бросив её рядом со шлемом Блая, и высвободила лекку.  
  
Он намёк сразу понял: нетерпеливо скользнул ртом по щеке, к бугорку уха. Легонько втянул губами кожу — и Айла обняла его руками и ногами, даже один лекку обхватил за шею, словно шарф.  
  
— Может, устроимся где поудобней? — предложила она, несмотря на то, что от его прикосновений в голове плыл густой туман. Потом ощутила, как её приподняли за бёдра и усадили на стол. Блай целовал шею, жёсткая щетина вокруг тёплого рта чуть царапала кожу.  
  
— А мне всегда хотелось разложить вас на столе, сэр, — прошептал он.  
  
Айла невольно заулыбалась. Блай скользнул руками ниже, по хребту и до самых кончиков лекку побежали мурашки.  
  
— Ну ладно, коммандер. Докладывайте.  
  
Блай со странным выражением лица — как у человека, поглощённого единственной целью — отстранился. Начал стаскивать с себя одежду, не отводя от её губ тяжёлого взгляда из-под полуопущенных век.  
  
Айла наблюдала, как он раздевался, у неё даже дух захватило от такого количества обнажённой смуглой кожи. Плечи и половину груди охватывали татуировки — парочка совсем новых, Айла их раньше не видела. Так и манили дотронуться. Стоило прикоснуться — и Блай подмял её под себя, жарко и нетерпеливо целуя.  
  
— Мне тебя так не хватало, — произнёс он, выпустив из губ её язык.  
  
— Тогда дай мне сделать тебе приятное, — Айла отклонилась назад, снимая топ. Пока она выпутывала из него лекку, Блай уже успел избавить её от ботинок и теперь расстёгивал штаны.  
  
Их они сняли вместе. Айла обхватила его ногами и притянула к себе. Блай застонал ей в шею. Он был невыносимо горячий, прикосновения его рук — одна, измазанная жёлтой краской, поглаживала лекку, а другая сжимала грудь — электризующими, а ощущение его вставшего члена, прижатого к животу, резало самоконтроль почище светового меча. Дыхание выходило неровное и дрожащее.  
  
— Я от тебя всю ночь не отстану… — пообещал Блай, касаясь губами её губ.  
  
Айла-то надеялась, что у них всё выйдет медленнее — как-никак, они не были вместе с того задания на Дубрине, два месяца назад. Но его настойчивый язык и скользящие по телу руки заставили её хотеть большего.  
  
Скользнув вниз, она обхватила голубой рукой наиболее горячую часть его тела, и Блай застыл. Айла медленно погладила его, улыбнулась, когда он, не в силах сдержаться от ощущений, прижался лбом ко лбу.   
  
— Продолжишь в том же духе — и надолго меня не хватит.  
  
Айла провела ладонями по бокам, поглаживая татуировки, наклонилась вперёд, чтобы коснуться его мускулистой груди губами, один лекку скользнул вниз, обвился вокруг кончика члена и чуть сжался.  
  
— Т-так нечестно… — полурассмеялся-полувыдохнул Блай.  
  
Айла убрала руки и откинулась назад. Кожа от пота лоснилась, как свежеокрашенный пластоид.  
  
— Ну, тогда вперёд. Я вся твоя.  
  
Блай не стал мешкать, тут же устроился между её ног, а потом вдруг как-то смущённо посмотрел на неё и покраснел. В последнюю их встречу Айла взяла дело в свои руки — тогда, в техническом ангаре, во время очередной инспекции, всё вышло сумбурно и бестолково — а до того, несколькими месяцами ранее, Блай был пьян после увольнительной. Скорей всего, он просто забыл, которое из трёх совершенно одинаковых отверстий нужно использовать.   
  
— Верхнее, — подсказала Айла, настойчиво обхватив лекку собственную грудь.  
  
Он не замедлил прислушаться к совету — всё смущение растаяло, когда от влажного толчка Айле стало так хорошо, как не было уже несколько месяцев. Блай тяжело опёрся на руки, сосредоточился, пытаясь сдержаться, нетерпеливо пульсируя внутри, он хотел разрядки не меньше, чем она сама. Айла на пробу немного сжала его.  
  
— Вот крифф… — низко простонал он, а потом ухватил её за бёдра, притягивая к себе. Айлу потряхивало и всё, что оставалось делать — это облокотиться на стол, пока Блай настырно вбивался в неё. Она снова обхватила его ногами, заставив сменить ритм — толчки стали короткие и глубокие — и чем дальше, тем сильнее они ощущались, удовольствие пронизывало насквозь, внутри росло сладкое напряжение, грозя скорой разрядкой.  
  
Айла выгнулась, царапая стол. Блай наклонился, прижался ртом к кончику голубой груди и туго обвившегося вокруг неё лекку. Айла одобрительно застонала, сжалась вокруг него. Он стал двигаться жёстче, сильнее присосался к коже. Ритм перестал быть слаженным — теперь это была просто гонка к финалу.  
  
Айла совершенно забыла обо всяком взаимодействии, сосредоточившись на достижении пика, а когда достигла, рухнула вниз — с кончиков лекку до пят её пронизал взрыв ощущений, звуков и удовольствия. Она едва заметила, что Блай, догнав, почти отпустил её и, хрипло застонав, уткнулся лбом в шею.  
  
Свет поплыл, звуки отдалились. Айла обмякла до кончиков лекку, как и нависший над ней коммандер, и тяжело дышала. Удовлетворенные близостью, их тела блестели от пота.   
  
— Это считается за сколько, Блай? — поддела она его, запуская руку в волосы, чувствуя, какой он горячий от напряжения.  
  
Он благодарно поцеловал её в губы.  
  
— Это первый. А теперь можно и на койку перебраться.


End file.
